


In My Porsche

by LupusCraven



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Car Sex, Chansaw, F/F, Fingering, Have some smut. :), I just woke up, Its 10 in the morning, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusCraven/pseuds/LupusCraven
Summary: Never once did Heather Chandler ever think that driving herself and Veronica Sawyer home from school would ever be a hard task.





	In My Porsche

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 10 in the morning,  
> I didn't even eat breakfast yet and I'm probably not going to,  
> But here I am,  
> Writing smut,  
> For all you hoes.  
> No, I'm joking,  
> I love all of you. xD  
> Normal basics:  
> Chandler is younger.  
> Veronica is older.  
> Chandler has silver eyes(Omfg hottie),  
> Veronica has brown.  
> [ATTENTION]  
> Leave your opinion in the comments if I should write a story where Ronnie has blue eyes?  
> Not like bright blue like Mac's,  
> But a darker blue,  
> Steel blue?  
> Lemme know your opinion on that!  
> ~Carry on!  
> -Lupus

Driving Veronica home from school was something Heather did every day.  
The girl lived relatively close to her and she allowed the girl to hop in her Porsche so she could drive her home.  
After learning that the girl walked home every afternoon,  
Heather wasn't going to have any of that.  
Veronica didn't deserve to walk home,  
And Heather would make sure she knew that. 

The two had started off towards Veronica's house.  
The drive wasn't too far,  
Maybe half an hour,  
But it wasn't a deathly long drive to where Heather got aggravated with the things the girl would do. 

Ever since they started dating,  
Veronica would always tease Heather by doing the littlest of things during their car rides.  
Be it simply placing her hand over the girl's on the gear shift,  
Rubbing Heather's shoulders,  
Or caressing the girl's thigh.  
It annoyed Heather,  
Considering she was driving,  
She needed to be focused on the road and not Veronica's wandering hand.   
One thing was certain,  
As bad ass as the Mythic Bitch made herself out to be  
When it was just her and Veronica in the car,  
She was terrified of getting into an accident and possibly killing the one person she loved and trusted. 

"Will you stop?" 

Heather growled as she slowed down behind the car in front of them.  
She turned her head to look at Veronica,  
Giving the older brunette a stern look as she turned her attention back to the road. 

Veronica snickered at the girl,  
Keeping her hand on the blonde's thigh although she had just been scolded for doing so.

Veronica really didn't care.  
She didn't bother to listen to the girl when she would do the little things that annoyed Heather most.  
The brunette found it amusing to see just how much she could get under Heather's skin. 

"What's wrong, Heather? Can't take a hand being on your thigh for two seconds?" 

Rolling her eyes at the girl's words,  
Heather scoffed back near instantly. 

"I can, thank you very much." 

Veronica smirked at this.  
When it came to challenging the younger girl,  
She normally got her way and got the girl to do what she pleased.  
Heather was rather easy to tease and manipulate,  
Only when it came to Veronica.  
When the girl was challenged,  
She never backed down,  
Veronica knew this for a fact.  
So as she slowly moved her hand inward on the girl's thigh,  
She held back her grin as Heather swallowed hard. 

"You sure about that?" 

Veronica snickered back as she watched the girl bring her lip between her teeth. 

Heather looked over with a venomous glare as their eyes connected momentarily.  
Veronica didn't seem all that concerned as she allowed her fingers to brush against the fabric to Heather's panties.  
Seeing as the two wore their normal getup,  
Veronica had been rather quick with slipping her hand under the girl's skirt.

The car skid to a halt as a red light made itself present.  
Heather instantly reached her hand down to grab Veronica's wrist.  
At this action,  
Veronica raised a brow.

"Keep your hand to yourself, Sawyer." 

Throwing the girl's hand back to herself,  
Heather shook her head with a scowl as she looked back to the road,  
Looking back to Veronica momentarily as she heard the older brunette laugh. 

Clearly,  
Veronica was amused.  
Heather couldn't understand why she found teasing her so pleasurable,  
But Veronica did,  
And it was annoying.  
They were in her Porsche.  
Not only is that car her goddamn child,  
But people are on the road just like themselves.  
As much as Heather makes herself out to be someone who cares little about the world and wouldn't care if the person next to her burned,  
She wasn't all that ready to take a life by being stupid whilst on the road.  
Out of the Heathers and Veronica,  
Heather Chandler was surprisingly the most careful and considerate on the road.  
_(Of course there's a few curses here and there,_  
_But Hey,  
__No ones perfect.)_

"Jesus, Heather. Such a pillowcase." 

Veronica let out between a laugh as she sat up in her seat.  
Heather looked over momentarily before the light turned green and they started back off.  
It wasn't long before Veronica shimmied to the far left of her seat,  
Smirking as she noticed Heather roll her eyes as their eyes met for a moment,  
Veronica knew she was in control of it all.

Heather was quick with her words,  
Clearly not ready to tolerate more of Veronica's games. 

"Try anything and I swear I will stop this car and you can walk home." 

Raising a brow at the girl's words,  
Veronica unbuckled her seat belt,   
A small beep going off to alert the two.  
Heather gulped and Veronica breathed out a laugh as she moved close to the girl's ear.  
Her breath was hot against Heather's ear as she whispered her words with a husk tone. 

"Go ahead.  
Do it." 

Veronica's hand found itself unbuttoning Heather's blazer and the younger blonde didn't stop her from doing so.  
As much as Heather hated Veronica not doing what she demanded,  
A part of her knew she was screwed in the first place. 

Pulling into Veronica's driveway,  
Veronica nearly forced the car to the side of the fence and stopped it.  
From there,  
It only escalated. 

* * *

Hands fisted in her hair,  
Pulling her head back as Heather let out a whine.  
It hadn't been long after they stopped to where Veronica's hand dug under Heather's skirt and decided to invade the girl's privacy.  
Skilled fingers massaged the girl's clit beneath the fabric to her red lace panties and,  
Christ,  
Heather gave up on even trying to stop her. 

Veronica's lips found Heather's neck,  
Sucking and biting,  
Enjoying the way the girl squirmed beneath her and how her hips bucked against Veronica's hand.  
She couldn't stop the husk laugh that escaped her lips as Heather's hands grasped at her back.

"Ronnie.." 

Arching her back off of the seat for a short moment,  
Heather let a moan leave into the afternoon air around them,  
Whining as Veronica let two fingers slip past the girl's wet folds and needless to say,  
Slip inside of her. 

Smirking against the girl's neck,  
Veronica slowly picked her head up,  
Letting her grip on the girl's hair go,  
She opted to run her hand through the blonde's curls to soothe the pain she caused her from tugging so hard.  
Heather seemed to appreciate the gesture as her lips came to collide with Veronica's.  
The kiss wasn't all that rough as Veronica thought it were to be.  
The blonde in her hold was rather gentle,  
Although she knew she was frustrated due to their lack of space and their current situation.  
Soft lips against Veronica's moved rather slowly,  
Gentle and somewhat weak as Veronica pumped in and out of the girl.  
This wouldn't take long at all. 

Heather's lips parted to let out a soft whine and Veronica didn't hesitate to capitalize on the opportunity.  
Slipping her tongue into the girl's mouth,  
She was pleased with the moan she got in return for her action.  
Her fingers continued to work in and out of the blonde,  
Pushing deeper into the girl,  
She admired the sounds the blonde began to make as her hips began to move a little hysterically.

"Jesus, Heather-"  

"Veronica... Fuck.. Ron-Ronnie!" 

Resting her forehead against Heather's,  
Veronica smiled as she looked back into the girl's silvery blue eyes.  
The way Heather looked at her with such lust and want..  
Jesus,  
She was practically begging for her to let a third finger join in the fun.  
So,  
That's exactly what Veronica did. 

A third finger joined the two inside of Heather and the younger blonde reacted near instantly as she grabbed Veronica's shoulder in a near death grip. 

"V-R-Ronnie..!" 

Veronica envied the way that Heather's moans slowly got octaves higher than the girl's normal tone of voice.  
Her moans turning into whimpers,  
Her whimpers turning to whines,  
Her whines turning to cries.  
Fuck...  
It was beautiful.   
_She_ was beautiful.

The cry Heather let out echoed throughout the car as her hips bucked against Veronica's hand before her body worked on its own accord.  
The string of curses and moans that left her made Veronica chuckle before she kissed the girl to shut her up.  
Her fingers continued to work into the girl,  
Helping her ride off the aftershocks of her orgasm as the girl's back arched off the seat.  
Beginning to buck her hips a little too violently against Veronica's hand,  
The older brunette opened her eyes from their kiss as she slowly pulled away,  
Her fingers stilling inside of the girl as she furrowed her brows together for a moment. 

Heather's eyes remained closed as she felt her heart beating harshly against her rib cage,  
The loud whine that left her as Veronica gave one last pump of her fingers into the girl,  
Was rather concerning as Veronica waited to see the girl's beautiful silver gaze. 

She was concerned,  
There was no doubt about that.  
Heather was known to grow quite sensitive after just one round and Veronica knew that rather well.  
Hell,  
_Very_ well.  
Having to pick the girl up off the counter in the bathroom after a round at a Remington Party,  
Holding her close to her chest as they finished in bed,  
It was nearly custom for the two to pass out in one another's arms after a match.  
Most of the time,  
It was Heather fast asleep in Veronica's arms.  
When the girl came,  
She came hard.  
And Christ,  
For someone with a backbone made from titanium,  
The girl could take all the hits in the world,  
But one orgasm seemed to put the girl down for hours.

"You alright there, Chandler?" 

Hearing the question,  
Heather slowly blinked her eyes open,  
Smiling softly as they connected with Veronica's brown ones.  
Looking down for a short moment,  
Heather took a hold of the girl's hand that was currently buried inside of her,  
Slowly she pulled Veronica out of her,  
Whimpering softly as the girl's fingers dripped as they exited her snatch.  
It didn't take long before Heather slipped the girl's fingers into her mouth,  
Closing her eyes with a small hum as she sucked herself off of the girl,  
Not even bothering to hold back the small chuckle she let out as Veronica remarked with her own small laugh,

"I'll take that as a  _yes._ " 

Bringing herself forward to kiss the girl on the forehead,  
Veronica smiled as Heather sucked her middle finger into her mouth,  
Letting it go with an audible  _Pop._

"Parents home?" 

Heather asked quietly as she slowly let the girl's hand fall to her chest,  
Closing her eyes with a small sigh as Veronica massaged her breast softly above the fabric to the girl's undershirt.

Veronica smiled softly at the way the girl seemed to be enjoying herself.  
Moments like this reminded Veronica that Heather was hers..  
And God,  
Did she love these moments. 

"Yeah..." 

Heather seemed to whine at that response and Veronica snickered as she squeezed the girl's breast in her hand,  
Smirking as Heather gasped and opened her eyes instantly,  
Almost glaring at Veronica from the unwanted action.

"Don't sweat it though. They'll be gone around 4." 

Shaking her head,  
Heather looked out the window with a groan before looking back to Veronica.

"That's not why I asked,"

Veronica looked at Heather,  
Puzzled before she listened to the girl finish her sentence.

"I didn't feel like walking up to your room,  
I would've rather you have carried me." 

Laughing,  
Veronica brought the blonde into a kiss,  
Smiling as Heather kissed her back softly.  
_She's somethin' else.._

"Love you, Heather." 

Veronica smiled as she pulled out of the kiss,  
Almost entranced as Heather's eyes opened and connected with her own. 

The quiet response from Heather made her smile turn to a grin as she felt the girl's lips rest against her forehead before the driver's door opened and Heather began to exit the car.

"Love you too, Ronnie..  
_Love you too."_

 


End file.
